


fresh coat

by gayratts



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish, Short & Sweet, could be seen as platonic or romantic, minimal dialogue, painting someone’s nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratts/pseuds/gayratts
Summary: v is painting his nails and pulls a silly stint to get johnny’s attention. joke’s on v though because johnny wants his nails to get painted
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	fresh coat

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven’t written any fics in 3 years. this took an hour and a half to write bc i kept getting distracted by tv

After a rough gig involving more than a handful of physical confrontations, being pushed down the stairs, and having to climb up multiple storage containers, it was safe to say V’s nails were absolutely _busted_.

As soon as he got home, the faithful ol’ basket of nail polish was pulled out of his closet and shortly after that, V was setting up shop on his bed, basket in front of him. Johnny soon appeared soon after he got situated but didn’t say anything. He just sat at the end of the bed, back against the wall, and watched V try to figure out what color he was going to go with next.

“So, what color is it gonna be, kid?”, Johnny spoke up after several moments of V staring at the assortment of tiny bottles in a basket. V hummed in response as he began removing the old polish from his nails.

“‘M thinking black this time. Sleek, sexy, maybe a little crazy? Fuck it, I deserve black nails”, V sighed, “While they last, at least.” Johnny huffed a short laugh at that.

The bottle of black polish was removed from the basket and the basket was placed on the floor. V unscrewed the bottle and placed one hand flat on the bed in front of him, ready to get to work. Thumb, index, and middle finger were painted black within a minute, V trying to be neat about it for once.

Out of the corner of V’s eyes, Johnny lit a cigarette and laid his arms by his sides, looking very relaxed and, dare V think it, _vulnerable_.

V smirked when a feeling of mischief overcame him briefly. He looked to the nail polish application brush and back to Johnny’s hand. He quickly moved the hand with the brush and swiped a quick stroke of polish onto Johnny’s pinkie and went back to finishing his own nails like nothing had happened.

Johnny lifted his hand up to his face and took a closer look at the sloppy little black line and huffed another short laugh. When he turned to look at V, the other man was holding up his own hand out in front of him, seemingly inspecting his handiwork.

V’s attention was removed from his hand and back to the bed when he heard Johnny drop his own hand down in front of him. V looked up to Johnny’s face to see the older man already looking at him.

“You’re lucky I look good with nail polish.”

Johnny took another drag off his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray V kept near the bed. V rolled his eyes at Johnny trying to act like he _didn’t_ want his nails painted.

“If you want me to paint your nails, all you have to do is ask, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don’t act like you don’t wanna paint my nails.”

“Oh, just shut up and let me paint ‘em, alright?”

Painting Johnny’s nails didn’t take long considering only one of his hands had nails that could be painted, but V made sure that the polish on one hand was better than what he did on his own two hands.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @/ gengarrrr :)


End file.
